Plok
Summary Plok 'is the main character of the 1993 video game of the same name. He is the self-proclaimed king of the Akrillic island in the Poly-Esta archipelago. During the events of the game, he has to exterminate an infestation of fleas across the entire island. He is also the protagonist of his own webcomic, which was started by his creators (the Pickford Bros) in 2013 as a 20 year anniversary celebration. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A Name: '''Plok '''Origin: Plok! Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (Old enough to drink alcohol, according to Word of God) '''Classification: '''Unknown '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot his arms and legs and reattach them, Transformation, Weapon Mastery (Skilled at wielding a blunderbuss, a rocket launcher suit, a flamethrower, a water cannon, a can of bug spray, etc), Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Type 2. Can live without limbs), Insect Manipulation (Can command hornets to attack foes, which works as a Homing Attack.), Limited Forcefield Creation (By collecting jewels, can momentarily create damaging forcefields around himself), Rage Power, Regeneration (High-Low to Mid. Can regain his missing limbs with the Cowboy powerup and even put himself back together after losing his arms, legs and head), Explosion Manipulation (Can explode and put himself back together), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware that he is a videogame character), Preparation (Became extremely muscular in a short time), Fire Projection with the Flamethrower. With vehicles he has limited Water Manipulation via water cannon (Unicycle), Flight and Lasers (Jetpack), Grenades (Motorbike), Flight and Bombs (Helicopter), Rocket missiles (Tank), Flight and Plasma Cannons (UFO). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created a mushroom cloud of this size out of anger. Defeated the Flea Queen, who came to Earth in a meteor strike) Speed: At least Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Capable of damaging the likes of Rockyfella and the Bobbins Bros with physical punches) Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Undamaged from being hit by a rocket launcher/bazooka type weapon, and survived being at the epicenter of his mushroom cloud) 'Stamina: 'Very high (After trekking through the Akrillic island in one day, he simply decided to take a nap on his chair) 'Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with certain equipment. Higher via rage-based explosions. Standard Equipment: 'A harmonica, The Lost Amulet (Allows him to use Rage Power), and potentially more with powerups. 'Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled pilot and weapon user, capable of sailing to other islands, got rid of an island-wide flea infestation by himself) Weaknesses: Very short tempered, overconfident, hot headed, and has an extreme hatred for fleas. Hates it whenever someone steals his favorite flag. Incapable of attacking without his limbs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'A few of his important powerups. *'Speed Blade: 'Turns Plok into a spinning ball of steel to charge into his enemies. *'Force Field Gems: 'Gives Plok a damaging forcefield for a few brief seconds. *'Cowboy Plok: 'A gag gun used to regenerate limbs, otherwise unusable in combat. *'Rocketplok: 'A suit of rocket launchers which can fire rockets in 4 directions. *'Helicopter: A helicopter that can drop bombs down. *'Tank: '''A rather slow tank which shoots out rocket missiles. *'Motorbike: Plok rides a motorbike, gaining the ability to throw grenades. *'UFO: '''A small spaceship armed with a plasma cannon. *'Jetpack: '''Self explanatory, allows for flight and energy projection in the form of lasers. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Plok! Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rage Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Musicians Category:Composite Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Mascots